


Blankets and Snow

by LachrymoseLake



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Blankets, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Excessive blankets, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Snow Day, Star Gazing, Sunsets, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachrymoseLake/pseuds/LachrymoseLake
Summary: Just an ordinary night in, or at least it was supposed to be. But then Chloe 'had' to buy onesies and 'had' to drag a mountain of blankets downstairs and well... Beca really didn't want to be sitting in the snow as the sun went down, but hey, she's in love.





	Blankets and Snow

 

 

     Beca Mitchel didn’t come across as a touchy-feely type of person. In fact, she worked exceedingly hard to appear as the very opposite and took great (albeit silent) pride in her success. She had perfected the scoff and eye roll needed to deter peoples invitations to such absurd things as ‘hugs’. Had practised her resting bitch face in the mirror (though she would _never_ admit it) to get out of watching rom coms on Bella movie nights and after three months of regular interactions, every single Bella knew not to even attempt any type of bodily contact on pain of death. Well, death or whatever Beca mentally promised people with her steely grey eyes and daringly cocked brow.

 

     With that being said, it goes without contention that the idea of Beca Mitchel in a black onesie, rabbit ears, whiskers and a little white nose sown onto the hood, was fanciful at best.

 

     And yet… there she was.

 

     Stood in the Bella house living room by the big sliding doors that looked out onto the patch of lawn nestled between the house and the edge of the woods, Beca waited. She didn’t have to wait long, luckily, as the sound of enthusiastic feet on stairs, a muffled squeak and _thunk_ of someone slipping into a wall filled the briefly peaceful evening.

 

     Glancing behind her, Beca caught the moment Chloe stumbled into view at the bottom of the staircase. She was dressed in a slightly oversized orange onesie with a white patch on her stomach, pointed ears on the hood that she had pulled enthusiastically (and sloppily) over her frazzled mass of copper hair. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her arms full with a ridiculous bundle of blankets and throws that spilt over the arms that tried to hold them. Gleeful blue eyes peered over the pile at Beca, practically bouncing in excitement as she hurried over to where Beca waited.

 

     “Becs! I got everything I could find, but Aubrey _literally_ shoved me out of her room when I tried to sneak that fluffy blue one she has, seriously, you’d _think_ she would be more of a romantic - _“Your the only one who thinks Posen could be romantic, Beale.”_ \- Hush, I didn’t try Amy’s room, or Stacie’s. I thought it would be in the interests of our combined health to leave their belongings to them. I genuinely do _not_ want to know what _things_ might be on their stuff. But look!” Chloe rambled until she came to a stop in front of a highly amused (unsuccessfully hiding it) Beca.

 

     She stuck her hand in the pile, searching through it with some difficulty as she tried to stop any of them falling out her arms. She didn’t quite succeed as a deep grey blanket made of some sort of shiny synthetic fabric slipped past her grip and trailed towards the floor, only to be stopped when Chloe stuck her foot out and caught it.

 

     One footed, six blankets over piled and now hopping, Chloe wasn’t quite the picture of elegance she usually exuded. Beca pleaded with herself to not laugh as she stepped forward, hand outstretched uselessly as she tried to stop Chloe’s fumblings, voice tight with amusement.

 

     “Babe, Chlo, do you want me to- wait, I can just. Honey just put the blankets on-” But she was soon cut off by Chloe’s muffled voice as she insisted that-

 

     “Wait, hang on. Nearly got it, oh no. That’s not it, uhh- this one-? Nope, that’s Emily’s. Um, oh, wait! No, no, nevermind. Hey, hun, could you…?” And then suddenly the mountain of blankets seemed to _heave_ forward into Beca, and she _somehow_ ended up standing with the tangled collection in her arms. They towered high enough that Beca couldn’t _quite_ peak around to glare and the yammering red-head who was now rooting through her blankets with both hands and muttering quietly to herself until-

 

     “Ha, found it!” Echoed painfully close to Beca’s ear, and then half the blankets were dragged from her stunned grip. The whole experience lasted no longer than twenty seconds, and it ended with Chloe leaning forward and placing a kiss of Beca’s cheek, then cupping her face in her palm and soothing the spot with a thumb.

 

     Light blue eyes were soft on Beca’s face, touch gentle and man, it could be a really sweet, tender moment. Honestly, it could, all Beca would have to do is not open her mouth and spoil-

 

     “You know, Chlo, you could have just, oh I don’t know, put the blankets on the floor? Or the couch, even the table would have done. I know, probably a stupid question seeing is there’s no way I could possibly question the wisdom of your logic, but why didn’t-” She really was in the middle of a very witty remark, but Chloe just grinned, eyes twinkling as she effortlessly cut her off mid snark.

 

     “Aww, I’m glad you’re starting to understand. My way is the right way.” The soft hand on her cheek turned into a teasing little pat that made Beca scowl, an action that Chloe definitely saw before she turned about and made for the sliding door.

 

     “I _was_ being sarcastic.”

 

     Looking over her shoulder as the door slid open and cold air rolled into the Bella house, Chloe’s _“I wasn’t”_ was effortlessly charming, just a little coy and it made Beca flush, warmth infusing her every breath.

 

     Beca’s first step into the snowy garden had her sinking up to her mid-calf, the move so unexpected that she nearly tripped. She only caught herself when her _eep_ made Chloe turn and stick out a supportive hand. One of the blankets fell on the floor, and Beca avidly ignored Chloe’s whining as she dumped her load _back_ on Beca and snatched up the stray cover.

 

     “This was all just a ploy, so you didn’t have to carry them through the snow, wasn’t it.” The rhetorical question was met by a spectacularly unconvincing scoff and Chloe’s back as she hurried away, waving a hand in a _whatever-do-you-mean_ sort of fashion.

  
     Beca didn't even bother acting annoyed, bother acting huffy or rolling her eyes. She just... followed. Grinned. Fell a little more in love. All of the above, in all honesty. Out the door and into the early evening.  
  


     The air was chilly, and Beca mumbled about romance and girlfriends and asked why they couldn't just sit in front of the TV like ordinary people did in winter. Regardless she trailed after Chloe through the snow, arms heaped with blankets.

 

     Too inraptured to do anything else.

 

     Quite possibly too in love to do anything else.

 

     Certainly too in love to complain when Chloe started positioning Beca with hands on her hips, doing something that sounded like she was tap dancing in the thick layer of snow.

 

     “Chlo, uh, what’re you doing now?” A simple question, truly. But of course, never a simple answer.

 

     “I’m. Just. Hold on, wait. Just making a little space for us…” And so, like the good girlfriend Beca would always deny she was, she stood and waited for Chloe to finish whatever poorly thought-out plan she had concocted. She shuffled from foot to foot,  shifting the pile of blankets as the cold started to soak into her feet and legs.

 

     Ugh, she was going to be freezing by the time the night was over.

 

     Beca could feel the crisp, slightly fibrous air rushing down her throat every time she breathed the air (the blanket, really), thus resulting in her trying not to breathe. It didn’t work all too well as she ended up just gasping randomly every twenty seconds or so, and after the fifth time of almost inhaling wool, Chloe finally removed enough for her to gasp pure air. It still burned, but at least she wasn’t starting the process of slowly suffocating in wool.

 

     “Chlo, um, what are you-” Beca looked perplexed at the half hole Chloe had somehow made and the blankets she had layered in the bottom.

 

     “We’re star-gazing, need a nice little bed to snuggle in, don’t we?” She said it like it was so simple, so _obvious,_ but Beca could only blink. Could only stare, then shake her head in denial.

 

     “Nope, no. I am not sitting in a hole with you. I know I’m not good at romance, but even _I_ wouldn't make you do this.” She even started backing up, hands held in front of herself like a shield.

 

     “Oh, don’t be so dramatic. It’ll be fun, Becs!” Those pleading eyes were almost convincing.

 

     Almost.

 

     “Nope.”

 

     “Yep!”

 

     “Chloe Beale, no. No way- Chloe!” But her protest didn’t stop Chloe lunging forward, grabbing both of Beca’s wrists and slowly, but surely, pulling Beca down into the blanket-draped hole.

 

     With the two blankets leftover, Chloe pinned Beca to the ground and wrapped both throws over them. Beca reluctantly made sure the slim redhead was covered before draping her arms snuggly around the younger’s waist. Beca felt a cold chapped nose burrow in her neck, felt Chloe's fond smile against her skin. Despite the warmth glowing in Beca's chest, and the happy smile on her lips, the DJ determinably muttered about cold and snow and how uncomfortable the ice was. Because really, it wouldn't be a proper evening out without a plethora of complaints.

 

     Beca shifted, wriggling a bit in an attempt to get comfortable. Her voice strained as she arched off the snow, trying to shift a wedge of ice from the small of her back.

 

     “Oh, yes, this is lovely. I’ve always dreamed of not being able to feel my face while sitting in a pit of ice next to my girlfriend, who thinks this is simply a _splendid_ idea. Yes, this is just perfect, and the snow is literally the icing on the cake because who doesn't like to get buried alive before their twenty-one? Do you think we’ll suffocate first, or freeze?” Beca could feel Chloe grinning into her skin again, head shaking slightly in fond disbelief.

 

     “Becs, we’re _stargazing_. We can't very well do that with a roof in the way, can we?”

 

     “It’s six pm, it’s not even dark out! What stars, Chloe? There aren’t even any stars to watch. No stars! Why are we even out here?!”

 

     Chloe rebuts softly, mentioning the benefits of fresh air-

 

_-”Yeah, that might be true, but the air out here is as fresh as Amy’s room is clean”-_

 

     And the health benefits of a bit of cold to your immune system-

 

_-”Yes, sure, okay, and the perfect place to test that theory is outside in the middle of the winter — great, perfect. Thanks. Maybe we should start thinking about what our gravestones will say.”-_

 

     And Chloe just huffed playfully and leaning up to press a soft kiss to the corner of Beca’s mouth, using cold fingers to brush the black onesie hood to the side.

 

     Beca’s blush warmed her skin, and she tried steadfastly to not look at the piercing blue eyes softened with affection that she could feel tracing her features. Really, the edge of a dark wood was fascinating, very, very interesting and she had no reason not to look at it. Absolutely nothing more interesting to do, not at all-

 

     Chloe reached her hand around, fingers curling gently around Beca’s jaw and coaxing her to look at her despite the childish resistance. Chloe’s nose was just starting to pink in the cold weather; her eyes were shaded, almost cobalt in the fading light. The soft glow of the lamp from inside lit the redhead's face, making her freckled skin seem to shine and her breath puff in streams of gold. Her eyes fluttered, flicking down, only briefly, to Beca’s lips and Chloe couldn’t resist a quick peck… and then another one. And another one that… wasn’t _so_ fast.

 

     Beca let herself drift in the feeling, soft lips slowly warming against her own, the weight of Chloe leaning into the kiss, into _her._ She let her fingers slip into shimmering auburn hair, soft and playful as they wound in. She scratched ever so gently, swallowing the sigh greedily before pulling away, happy to see that Chloe chased after her. Wanted her. _Needed_ her like Beca needed Chloe.

 

     Instead of giving into what she wanted, into the soft groans and even softer lips, Beca pulled away. Chloe pouted, eyes dark and sweet as she looked into Beca’s, words breathed into the sparse space between them.

 

     “Are you really complaining about spending time with me?” Chloe muttered with brows furrowed exaggeratedly as she snuggled into Beca’s side, pulling first the blanket tighter over their shoulders, and then Beca’s arm around herself.

 

     Beca huffed and puffed, spluttering before reluctantly muttered something about _of course I want to spend time with you_ and _you shouldn’t have to ask by now_ and then _really the only thing that could make this better is being warm and there being a lamp and a tv and food also maybe something to drink_ \- at that point Chloe jabbed her elbow into Beca’s ribs (gentle, of course) and cut off the purposefully exaggerated list, ignoring the squark of protest in favour of tugging Beca’s onesie hood tightly over the smaller woman's face. Chloe couldn’t help but giggle as Beca pawed at her head, trying to tug the offending material away from her eyes so she could glare, scandalised, down at her girlfriend.

 

     “Dude that's so uncool! First, my ribs and then my perfect face? I almost think you don’t-” and then Beca cut off with a yelp. Back jerking off the layer of fabric that supported her, Beca’s voice was shrill as she exclaimed a passionate, “Oh shit! Fuck, the snow is melting. Chloe, it’s melting! No no, no up, get up Chloe it’s melting, get up! Not the blankets, Chloe, not the blankets!” Beca frantically scrambled, trying to scoop up the pile of blankets to save them from the quickly forming ice water.

 

     Chloe lasted about five seconds. Five seconds before she cracked up as Beca tried to tug the blanket from under herself while still stood on one corner-  _"It’s not my fault all the colours blended together!"_

 

     Chloe didn’t seem to mind the water that started to soak into her onesie, didn’t care that her skin was slightly numb and getting more so or that she could see her every breath. But Beca did, and she tugged harder, trying to both pull the boneless heap of laughter that was Chloe off the ground and gather up everything she could.

 

     In reality, all Chloe cared about was Beca’s flushed face and the happiness that swelled up in her chest. All she cared about was the young brunette that was trying to pull her from the little dugout, only succeeding in slipping in the slush and landing them together in a tangle of blankets and limbs.

 

     All she cared about was making Beca forget her panic in a heated kiss between numb lips and cold noses and hot tongues. Hands landing on hips, rising to shoulders and then necks, tangling in hair and maybe even pulling just slightly, just enough to coax heads this way or that.

 

     All she cared about was reaching out with one hand to scoop a handful of crisp snow, all she cared about was tugging Beca in closer, welcoming her in, before (lovingly) pressing the mass of cold crystals to her cheek, and quickly inside the onesie and down her neck.

 

     All she cared about was the shaking and spluttering, the empty threats and all too amused glares. All she cared about was the joy and the laughter; the cold hands under warm clothes as Beca managed to drag her inside the house. Breathless smiles and the little smudge of half-melted snow on Beca’s nose.

 

     Now that’s all Chloe cared about.

  
  


 

     Hours later found the two of them in a nest of blankets and cushions from the sofa, the sliding door firmly closed, watching the last remnants of the sun disappear and the twinkle of stars blooming in the night sky from the safe warmth of their home.

 

     As white light trailed through bone-dry branches and sparkling off the almost undisturbed planes of the snow-covered garden, casting the area in an ethereal shimmer, Beca couldn’t help sucking a deep breath. Letting the warmth of the evening fill her. Letting her head lean lightly on the tangled mess of red hair that was tucked on her shoulder. Letting one thumb sneak under the soft fabric of a sleep shirt that had quickly replaced the drenched onesie.

 

     Letting that breath out, almost disbelieving, unbelievably lucky, Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe’s temple.

 

     “Now this is much better,” Beca hummed, tightening her hold around Chloe’s waist and relaxing back into the warmth that surrounded her.

 

     Compromises were made but in the end, this? Warmth and stars and a wonderful woman pressed to her side? _This_ was perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda enjoyed writing this. I'm not even sure what *this* is... oh well?
> 
> I hope everyone has an absolutely brilliant weekend!


End file.
